PzEq 61
Poprzednia część Łysy złapał się za swoje ranne skrzydło. Założony, mimo protetsów dresiarza, na nie bandaż już całkowicie przesiąkł krwią. Na szczęście wylądował na czymś miękkim. Dokładniej, na Sky'u. Alikorn podszedł do dwójki rannych w skrzydło. Jego róg zabłysnął, tak samo jak pegaz i pingwin. - Wami się zajmę trochę póżniej - powiedział alikorn, gdy Łysy i Sky zobaczyli, że nie mogą się poruszyć. - Ale teraz mam ważniejszy problem - dodał obracając się w kierunku jedynej klaczy w pomieszczeniu. Na jego pyszczku pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech. Klacz próbowała wstać na równe kopyta. Alikorn majestatycznie podszedł do niej. W jego rogu formowało się zaklęcie. - Nie tak szybko!!! - rozległ się niski głos i tętent metalowych kopyt. Do pomieszczenia wpadł kucyk w ciężkiej zbroi, a za nim piątka pingwinów trzymających w skrzydłach bazooki. Alikorn utworzył tarczę. - Teraz - krzyknął Skipper. Cała piątka ptaków niemal równocześnie wystrzeliła. Wielką lufę Panzera opuśczały granaty przeciwpancerne wystrzeliwane niczym z karabinu maszynowego. Tarcza alikorna ciągle migotała. Panzer wzmógł swój ostrzał kilkoma rakietami. Kucyk z rogiem i skrzydłami próbował swą magią zawrócić pociski. Udało mu się je zatrzymać, ale zbytnio osłabił swoją osłonę. Jednoczesne uderzenie pocisków z bazook pingwinów i granatu zdołało ją zniszczyć. Kolejne pociski z działa Panzera rozpruły ciało alikorna. Gdy przeciwnik zakończył swój żywot, zaklęcie krępujące Łysego i Sky'a przestało działać. Pegaz podbiegł do klaczy. - Amber, nic ci nie jest? - Nic takiego - odpowiedziała niesamowicie słodkim głosem trzymając kopyto z tyłu głowy. - Ale... - urwała, gdy zobaczyła narzędzia lotu Sky'a. - Twoje skrzydło! - Jej róg zabłysnął, a z leżących pod ścianą juków wyleciało trochę bandaży i krótka szyna ortopedyczna. Amber wzięła się za opatrywanie skrzydła. - To nic specjalnego. Zajmij się lepiej nim - odparł Sky wskazując kopytem na Łysego, który nadal uparcie twierdził, że nic mu nie jest. Amber, po skończeniu pracy przy pegazie, wyciągnęła z juków małą buteleczkę i szybko ją odkorkowała. Po okolicy rozniósł się delikatny zapach malin. Amber z serdecznym uśmiechem podała ją Łysemu. - Wypij to. - Co to? - odparł dresiarz unosząc skrzydła w obronnym geście. - Lekarstwo - odpowiedziała Amber mając nadzieję, że takie wyjaśnienia wystarczą. Tak się nie stało. - Pij i nie marudź - krzyknęła klacz magią otwierając dziób Łysego i wlewając mu do gardła zawartość butelki. Rana na skrzydle pingwina prawie natychmiast się zagoiła. Dresiarz przyjrzał się swoim skrzydłom i płetwom upewniając się, że nie zamieniają się w kopyta. - Dobra... To już? - mruknął Łysy, gdy zorientował się, że jego rana się zagoiła, a żadnych innych zmian nie zauważył. - Mogłaby chociaż jakaś blizna zostać... - dodał pod nosem. - I będziesz się chwalił, że zostawił ci ją jakiś jednorożec - z wielką dozą ironii odparł Louis. Niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła po chwili chichotu, ukróciła Amber. - Chłopaki, mamy problem - powiedziała. - W radiu nadali o ataku wojsk Hard Hooves'a na Maneville. Na moim E.F.S.-ie Eyes-Forward Sparke (Błysk Pola Widzenia) - mechanizm pokazujący kierunki świata, mapę okolic oraz położenie przyjaciół i wrogów w pobliżu (taka jakby minimapa w grach komputerowych) też ich widać. - Pokazała zgromadzonym ekran urządzenia noszonego na kopycie, gdzie widniała grupka czerwonych punktów zbliżających się z lewej strony do kilku żółtych. - Słyszeliście? Mamy robotę do wykonania - skomentował Panzer. - Skajpaj, pomożecie? - Skipper, nie Skajpaj - poprawił szef pingwinów. - I co mamy nie pomóc? - dodał pytaniem retorycznym, tak jak podpowiadała mu jego żołnierska natura. - Znowu gadasz z sensem - skomentował to Łysy. - Ale nie muszę na to - pokazał swoje prawe skrzydło - specjalnie uważać? - Jeżeli znowu będziesz robił takie cyrki, to uważaj - odparła Amber. - A jeśli zrozumiałeś, że my tu jesteśmy, by pomagać, to... w sumie też powinieneś, ale no wiesz, o co mi chodzi. - Dobra, dobra, i tak będę robił tak jak zawsze. To gdzie są ci wojownicy? - A ten Hard Hooves to na pewno jest zły? Może da radę się z nim dogadać? - zasugerował Szeregowy. Wszyscy walnęli się w głowę skrzydłem lub kopytem. - Szeregowy, nie wolno ufać niczemu, co jest czerwone. Zapamiętajcie to - odpowiedział mu Skipper, a następnie zaczął kreślić skrzydłami obłe kształty - i natychmiast zapomnijcie - dodał. - Ale wie szef, że to tak nie działa. - Obserwujcie moje zgrabne skrzydła. To gdzie są te wojska? - zapytał Skipper. - Zbliżają się od zachodu - wyjaśniła Amber. - To na co jeszcze czekamy? Nikt na to nie odpowiedział, tylko wybiegli z pomieszczenia. Jednorożec pobiegła na pole ostatniej bitwy zbierając pozostawioną przez bandytów amunicję, a następnie dołączyła do reszty. Grupa galopem i ślizgiem przedostawała się do pobliskiej wioski zwanej Maneville. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii